A seismic data acquisition system can acquire seismic data relating to subsurface features, such as lithological formations or fluid layers that may indicate the presence of hydrocarbons, minerals or other elements. An acoustic signal can penetrate the surface of the earth. The acoustic signal can reflect or refract off of subsurface lithological formations. The reflected or refracted acoustic signals can be acquired, analyzed, and interpreted to indicate physical characteristics of, for example, the lithological formations such as the presence of hydrocarbons.